


Sudden Reaction

by Ritzykun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: During a long day at the office, Hawkeye brings Mustang a stack of papers he needs to initial, along with his usual cup of coffee. The drink however, isn't what he expected...and his reaction is amusing.





	Sudden Reaction

With the blinds behind the desk closed, and every seat in the room full, Central was operating at full speed. Blurs of papers being shuffled and handed around, and the hurry of dark boots across the wood floor were normal everyday things. As the Flame Colonel worked at his desk, the officers under him scribbled away at their own papers, and were working on duties of their own.

Fulman was copying a few mapped regions of Amestris and scribbling coordinates onto some leaflets of paper. Havoc was holding an unlit cigarette between his lips as he stared down at some rather important documents from the next office over. They were to be skimmed, then handed to Mustang to sign, and deposit in a mailbox later on. Breda was flipping through a stack of papers as tall as his head, usually about budding State Alchimist traffic within the city. Some were letters of recommendation that could be passed straight on to the higher ups, and others needed to be looked over by current State Alchemists.

Hawkeye had exited the room with a few files in hand, dropping them off and heading to get the men some coffee. Mustang expected her back soon, so she was in a bit of a rush. Once the cups of brew were collected, the Lieutenant headed back for the room as fast as she could. Coming through the door and planting one hand against her head in salute, Mustang saluted back, then resumed his work. She placed the coffee down on a nearby table, grabbing herself a cup, and one for the Colonel.

"Thanks Lieutenant," He said as she hovered by his desk a moment after setting the Styrofoam cup down. A nod was her response, and she knocked her boot heels together before turning to head back to her own station.

Sipping at her cup, Hawkeye shifted in her chair, surveying her own papers stacked on the corner of her desk. Initialing some, others had to be checked off and handed up front. Scratching her head, she closed her eyes, leaning to have a moment of peace.

Shaking away her worry, boot clad feet pushed backward as she stood from her chair, files in hand. Marching to the front, she laid them on top of a large stack of papers Mustang still needed to sort through. "Sir! Anything else you needed?" Her eyes were fixed upon his head as he sat hunched, fingers twirling a pen.

Glancing up at his Lieutenant, the raven closed his eyes, reaching for his coffee. "Well," He began as he readied to take a sip. "there are some rather important files I need from the back room, near the library..."

He didn't need to finish as Hawkeye clapped her boots together, and saluted, head straight. "I'll get them for you right away sir!" And she hurried from the room, and down the hall.

Smiling a little, he leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "What a morning..." Raising his cup to his lips, Mustang sipped at his drink. His smile suddenly dropped, and his eyes screwed shut. A roar lifted out his mouth, to make the entire room cringe.

"HAWKEYE!"

Pushing up from his desk, he slammed the Styrofoam cup down so hard, it broke; sending coffee spilling over his desk and onto the floor. The Colonel had no time to clean up though, his face red as he pulled on his gloves, black eyes mad. Dashing from the room, he was on a mission.

The others laughed, and brushed tears from their eyes; they had all been in on pranking Mustang, and the moment was golden.

The Flame Alchemist was hot, but he couldn't handle a bit of Hot Sauce in his coffee.


End file.
